S o m e t h i n g
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Chris x Jill. Brother-ish fic to S h a t t e r e d only happier. xDDD Chris POV.


Another fic on Chris' POV on Jill about the time they joined with the BSAA.

It's trying to make up for the sadness of S h a t t e r e d.

I was having writer's block..but then I thought about the songs that reminded of me of my fiance, Nate. And this song came to mind.

It's not the best song for them..but I think it fits a bit.

Reviews are appreciated.

: 3

Characters and song do not belong to me. Characters - Capcom. Song - The Beatles.

Song : Something - By The Beatles. [ My favorite game characters, to my favorite band! 3 ]

* * *

_**Something in the way she moves,**_

_**Attracts me like no other lover.**_

_**Something in the way she woos me.**_

_**I don't want to leave her now,**_

_**You know I believe and how.**_

It had been another long night. More paperwork..I swore if I saw another piece of paper I was going to scream and explode into a thousand Chris like pieces.

I sighed as I took another sip of my coffee.

I was sitting at the same old diner I had been going to for the past few weeks since Jill and I had joined the BSAA.

I would go here to think.

About work.

About life.

About Jill.

I had been thinking on tons of ways lately to ask her out on a date..but..I kept chickening out everytime.

It would always get awkward after too..she'd usually smile and I'd end up making an excuse to leave the room so I could go scold myself and slam my head against a wall or on a table.

I took another sip.

The coffee was bitter...and now going cold. Ugh it was gross when it was cold.

To my surprise the start of my day was about to get better.

I heard the door ring like it always did when someone would enter the small building. Not a whole lot of people knew about it..but one of the guys told me.

I was too lost in my thinking of Jill to notice that the female was now standing in front of me waving.

`` Chris...you ok? ``

I finally noticed and looked up.

`` Oh..Hi! `` I got a bit enthusiastic and knocked over my cup of coffee....all..over....her.

`` OH JILLY I'M SORRY `` I frantically began to snag napkins from the holder to try and dry her clothes but it failed.

`` It's ok. It was an accident...what were you so lost in thought about though? ``

My face went red....I began to stutter...

`` Uh.....work..yeah. work! `` I rubbed my head nervously as a waitress brought over a wet rag to try and help Jill.

`` Yeah..I bet. I never saw you like that...I thought it was kinda cute...``

`` WHAT?! `` My heart raced...JILLY thought I was cute....

Damn was she wrong.

She was the cute one.

She began to walk back to the counter to give the waitress back the rag after the failed attempt to get the coffee out of her pants which just made one of her thighs in the front wetter.

I watched the way her hips swayed when she walked...so hypnotic. The way her tight beige pants pulled and cupped her round..softt...

_**Somewhere in her smile she knows,**_

_**That I don't need no other lover.**_

_**Something in her style that shows me.**_

_**I don't want to leave her now,**_

_**You know I believe and how.**_

I was too busy staring to notice she came back over.

`` Chris? you ok? ``

I panicked again, knocking some utensils all over of the floor now. When I went to pick them up I nearly rammed my own ass into the table next to me. Man I was doing good this morning.

`` You really aren't acting yourself today. Are you sick? `` Her brown eyes showed hints of worry...a very motherly, calm nature. She placed her hand to my forehead as if she was checking for a fever.

`` I'm fine..just a bit...antsy I guess. I didn't sleep right. ``

`` Awww...too much work? ``

`` Kinda. ``

`` Aww. `` She patted me on the back. `` Things will clear up. `` She gave me that smile of hers....the smile that told me in itself that things were gonna work out.

`` Thanks Jilly. ``

She beamed and nodded.

_**You're asking me will my love grow,**_

_**I don't know, I don't know.**_

_**Stick around, and it may show,**_

_**But I don't know, I don't know.**_

After the inconvenience at the diner, I offered to drive her to work. She agreed,

It was hard keeping my full attention on the road when she was sitting next to me.

Everything she did was just so perfect and cute.

The way she spoke...the words that came out of her mouth were like a gracefull melody.

The way she would laugh when something was funny.

The way her nose gently twitched when she sneezed...damn was I hypnotized.

We finally made it to the HQ, and when we split to go to our seperate offices..I watched her walk away from me.

It was sad as I said goodbye..but partings are such sweet sorrow.

She was on my mind for the rest of the day.

_**Something in the way she knows,**_

_**And all I have to do is think of her.**_

_**Something in the things she shows me.**_

_**I don't want to leave her now.**_

_**You know I believe and how. **_

After work, I went over to her office...bit back my fears and knocked on the door.

She answered as she was preparing to leave.

`` So...Jilly...I need to ask you something? ``

`` Yeah? `` She wasn't looking as she arranged her paperwork.

`` Um...tonight...would you like to join me for dinner? `` I blushed, completly emabressed..but proud of myself for asking..and getting ready for being denied at the same time.

`` Uhm...sure. I'd love to. `` When I looked to her, I stared into her eyes knowing now that she felt the same as me.

The dinner that night was perfect.

She was as gorgeous of ever and when I spoke of another date, she agreed fully.

I drove her home...helped her to the door...and when I went to say goodbye and walk away..she grabbed my hand.

`` Please...stay the night...`` She looked embaressed too.

`` Sure..`` I said without hesitation.

Have you ever layed in bed next to the one you really wanted to spend the rest of your life with?

I have.

And let me tell you..

It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt.


End file.
